The present invention relates to coin-operated devices in general, and more particularly to a coin-collecting receptacle for use in such coin-operated devices.
Coin-operated devices, such as vending machines, coin-operated washers and driers, coin telephones and similar devices have found increasing utilization in various fields of human endeavor during the years past. Even though these devices operate according to different principles, they have on thing in common: namely, the coin-operated control apparatus which includes a coin-distinguishing mechanism capable of distinguishing between coins of proper value and coins of improper value or slugs, of rejecting the latter, and of activating the device proper upon insertion of the proper amount of money in coins or tokens, and a coin-collecting receptacle. The construction and operation of the coin-operated devices is so well known and unimportant for understanding the invention that elaboration thereon seems superfluous. However, it is pointed out that usually such devices comprise an electric switch which forms a part of the control apparatus and which is adapted to close the electric circuit of the device itself, so as to put the latter into operation.
There are already known various control apparatuses of the above-mentioned type, which have various degrees of sophistication. In one of the simpler apparatuses of the above type, the coin-distinguishing mechanism is located in the interior of the device, and a separate coin-collecting receptacle is provided which collects the coins which have been accepted by the coin-distinguishing mechanism. The coin-distinguishing mechanism is either attached to a locked door which also gives access to the other parts of the device for replenishing or repair purposes, or is located in a separate compartment of the device which is accessible independently of the access to the remaining parts of the device. In both instances, the receptacle is located in the immediate vicinity of the coin-distinguishing mechanism, and the contents thereof are easily accessible to the person having access to the compartment and/or interior of the device. Usually, such a collecting receptacle has an open top, and the contents thereof is emptied for a different receptacle when some amount of coins has accumulated in the first-mentioned receptacle, the latter being replaced into the device or the compartment thereof while the contents are being delivered in the owner or lessor of the device. It is evident that this is a very sensitive operation which must be done by the owner or lessor himself or his trusted employee, and that this arrangement gives an opportunity for misappropriation of the collected coins by the employee himself or by a third person robbing the latter.
To avoid the former possibility, some of the devices are provided with a separate counting mechanism which counts the amount of money which was passed through the coin-distinguishing mechanism into the receptacle, thus affording an independent device for double-checking. However, even this arrangement does not avoid the other possibility, that is the opportunity given to a potential thief by storing the money collected from one or several devices in the second-mentioned receptacle. Even if this other receptacle is locked, the employee collecting the contents of the various first receptacle has to have a key affording him access to the interior of the second receptacle, and he might lose this key or be forced to relinquish it.
Moreover, the devices of the above kind are susceptible to tampering, mainly due to the fact that the coin-distinguishing mechanism and the switch thereof are easily accessible, for instance while the device is being repaired or while some pairs thereof have been removed for repair. This, of course, is a considerable disadvantage resulting in economic losses to the owner or lessor of such a device.